<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un milagro inoportuno by kuromi1905</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803535">Un milagro inoportuno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuromi1905/pseuds/kuromi1905'>kuromi1905</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aventuras de crianza: O como lidiar con el dilema de la maternidad. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A couple of terrible mothers?), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I don't know why I keep doing this, Jaina is on the verge of a nervous breakdown, Pregnancy, Romance, Sylvanas has a strong maternal instinct?), Sylvanas is still a whole tsundere, The beautiful moment of birth, We continue with the tenderness and my horrible mood, and jaina will need a long nap after this, but i love it, but more insufferable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuromi1905/pseuds/kuromi1905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ella siempre había tenido el control de todo. Siempre sabiendo como actuar ante situaciones criticas y nunca perdiendo la calma, ni siquiera en medio de la batalla mas sangrienta. Por algo era conocida por ser una astuta cazadora y quizás la estratega militar mas importante de todo Azeroth. Siempre un paso adelante de su enemigo, ya fuera La Alianza, La plaga o un Dios antiguo. No había nada que no pudiera planear...a excepción claro del nacimiento de su propia hija. Ya que, al fin de cuentas, nunca se esta lo suficientemente preparado para convertirse en madre."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aventuras de crianza: O como lidiar con el dilema de la maternidad. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un milagro inoportuno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>El nacimiento mas largo, angustioso y bizarro de la historia ?)</p><p>Protagonizado por: Sylvanas "no dejo de fastidiar a mi esposa" Windrunner. Y Jaina "estoy a punto de congelar a una idiota" Proudmoore.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aquel día había sido uno para nada especial. Una mañana como cualquier otra, repleto de las tediosas actividades de siempre que todo líder de estado debe cumplir. Como asistir a tediosas juntas, escuchar los interminables reclamos de algún diplomático molesto, contestar cientos de misivas y resolver ridículas disputas entre ciudadanos. Todo eso sin caer en la tentación de iniciar una nueva guerra o comentar una masacre.</p><p> </p><p>Y sin olvidarse claro de tener que lidiar desde hace algún tiempo con la implacable terquedad de su “querida esposa” y su compulsiva adicción al trabajo, cuando su delicado estado le demandaban reposo y relajación absoluta. Pero como había descubierto…era más fácil domesticar a una manada de lobos salvajes a que esa orgullosa mujer la escuchase.</p><p> </p><p>Una situación que no había hecho nada más que empeorar en el ultimo mes.</p><p> </p><p>Y más que nada, cuando no sabías con exactitud cuándo ocurrirá el “gran momento” que marcarían el final de las náuseas matutinas, los antojos repentinos y los continuos dolores de espalda…y el comienzo de esta desconocida aventura llamada maternidad.</p><p> </p><p>Una inquietante incertidumbre que a alguien como Sylvanas Windrunner, la mujer que no dejaba nada al azar, la fría y precavida estratega que siempre tenía un plan de respaldo para todo, molestaba enormemente, al punto tal de casi hacerla enloquecer. Sin mencionar claro lo mucho que también eso le preocupaba, aunque sus métodos para demostrarlo fueran poco ortodoxos…o “una exageración” para la hechicera más cabezota de todo Azeroth.</p><p> </p><p>Y es que para Jaina Proudmoore todo parecía transcurrir con gran normalidad, como si últimamente hasta ella no se hubiera quejado de lo incomodo que le resultaba el estar sentada por demasiado tiempo. Pero aun así decía no haber razón alguna para no continuar con su trabajo habitual y pasar el tiempo en la comodidad de su habitación leyendo un libro, o disfrutando del hermoso paisaje de los jardines del viejo palacio de Lordaeron, en vez de estar todo el día respondiendo misivas y escuchando las interminables quejas de sus “aliados”.</p><p> </p><p>Incluso parecía estar disfrutando de ese momento, quizás por lo mucho que había deseado esto después de creer que la vida que la había quitado la posibilidad de ser madre…o tal vez por lo mucho que podría fastidiarla y contradecirla sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto.</p><p> </p><p>Una situación que se había vuelto una constante en este último tiempo, hasta casi convertirse en una rutina, como en esos momentos mientras compartían el desayuno:</p><p> </p><p>-Te lo digo por enésima vez, esposa. No es necesario que asistas a la reunión de hoy, ni siquiera es algo de importancia. – le decía una irritada Sylvanas, cansada de tener que lidiar día a día con la misma discusión, mientras se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas frente a una mesa circular de su comedor y con su penetrante mirada ahora puesta en la autora de sus recurrentes dolores de cabeza que, como siempre, ignoraba felizmente sus palabras. Algo que, inevitablemente, no tardaba en sacar a la forestal de sus casillas - Solo por el amor de Belore, escúchame una vez…no me obligues a tener que encadenarte a la cama. – prácticamente mascullando esas últimas palabras, en un tono tan amenazador como “suplicante”.</p><p> </p><p>La aludida mujer a penas si se inmuto ante aquella “terrible” advertencia, como si no estuviera dispuesta a dejar que nada, ni las exageraciones de su propia esposa, arruinaran su desayuno. Pasando así unos segundos de tenso silencio hasta que, y mientras continuaba disfrutando tranquilamente de su té y los exquisitos manjares que tenía a su disposición, esta le dijera:</p><p> </p><p>-Por supuesto que te escucho, Sylvanas. E estado escuchando tus quejas durante nueve meses sobre lo que es mejor para mí y para él bebe, y ya estoy cansada de hacerlo. – replicándole con gran calma y firmeza, dejando más que claro que no haría caso a ninguna de las “sugerencias” con la que su amada había sido capaz de terminar con su paciencia como nunca nadie había logrado. Solo para después, y mientras saboreaba la agradable combinación de sabores del pan de miel con el queso fresco, continuar diciendo –  y creo que ambas sabemos que ni, aunque lo hicieras me impedirías ir hoy…es mas me gustaría verte intentándolo – pronunciando aquellas palabras en un tono burlón y una mirada desafiante que no tardo en surtir efecto.</p><p> </p><p>-No me provoques, Proudmoore. Porque estoy muy tentada a hacerlo – le contesto la de cabellos rubios platinados de manera un tanto siniestra y severa, como si realmente estuviera considerando tomar esa drástica medida con tal de preservar la salud de su futura hija y su obstinada esposa, si no fuera por la divertida sonrisa en sus labios que en esos momentos la delataba.</p><p> </p><p>La peliblanca no pudo dejar escapar una pequeña risa ante una nueva ocurrencia de aquella altiva cazadora que, como era de esperarse, no se daría por vencida en su intento de cuidarla cual muñeca de porcelana. Y, aunque estaba agradecida por ello, no iba a permitir que terminara saliéndose con la suya:</p><p> </p><p>-Buen intento, Sylvanas…pero ni tu misma te crees eso. – le dijo esta con una expresión amena en su rostro y una compasiva mirada en sus ojos, totalmente descreída de aquel fallido intento de amenaza. Solo para seguidamente afirmar - Además alguien tiene que asegurarse de mantener la paz y que no comiences una nueva guerra por culpa de tus “pequeñas bromas”. O acaso olvidaste lo que paso la última vez que no asistí a una de esas reuniones – dando razones de sobra del porque su presencia en aquella reunión era de vital importancia y que, para desgracia de cierta reina Banshee, eran más que convincente. Tanto que la maga no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa victoriosa al haber dejado sin palabras a la mujer más astuta de todo Azeroth, quizás por lo solido de su argumento…o tal vez porque su amada nunca imagino que ella se hubiera enterado de aquel “incidente”.</p><p> </p><p>Pero como era de esperarse de alguien como Sylvanas Windrunner, ella no “caería” sin dar pelea hasta el final y menos cuando su orgullo estaba en juego:</p><p> </p><p>-En mi defensa, creí que tu “sobrinito” tenía bien domesticado a su perro y que no todos los líderes de la Alianza eran tan sensibles. – se defendió esta con fingida inocencia en su voz, haciéndose completamente la desentendida de aquella “terrible acusación”, como si nunca hubiera imaginado que el hecho de mencionar añublo y “perros” zombis en la misma oración pudiera ofender a alguien. Solo para ganarse una ceja levantada por parte de la peliblanca, mientras bebía tranquilamente su té, que no hicieron más que la forestal recurriera a “medidas desesperadas” con tal de salir de aquel incomodo predicamento- Y si tanto te preocupa mantener la paz, te prometo que me comportare. Solo tomate el día libre, te doy mi palabra que nadie morirá. – pronunciado aquello de manera un poco más seria y una sincera sonrisa en sus labios, a la vez que estiraba una de sus manos para tomar la mano a medio camino de una rebanada de pan de miel de su esposa y frotar suavemente sus nudillos, en un “sutil” intento porque esta desistiera de sus planes y se quedara a disfrutar del agradable clima de otoño desde la comodidad de su habitación.</p><p>Una estrategia que, como era de esperarse, no funciono para nada y para colmo termino por agotar la amabilidad y la poca paciencia que le quedaba a la archimaga que, suspirando cansada y apartando su mano del agarre de la picara elfa, le dijo:</p><p> </p><p>-No podrás convencerme con nada Sylvanas y lo sabes. –afirmando con firmeza y algo de fastidio, a la vez que llevaba a su boca un trozo del dichoso pan de miel que su querida esposa le había impedido tomar. Solo para que después de unos segundos de saborear aquel delicioso manjar al que se había convertido prácticamente adicta, sentenciar de manera terminante- Y no voy a seguir escuchando algunas de tus disparatadas escusas. Iré a esa reunión y me ocupare de mi “trabajo inútil”, te guste o no.</p><p> </p><p>-Entonces si no vas a escuchar mis “disparatadas escusas”, podrías hacer caso de las recomendaciones que te dio la partera y la mismísima reina dragón sobre lo que debías hacer en el último mes. – le replico la avezada cazadora con enormes aires de suficiencia, a la vez, como si con aquel simple argumento estuviera más que segura que pondría esa terca mujer contra la pared y dejaría de tratarla como una ridícula por el simple hecho de querer ella y su futura hija estuvieran bien. Solo para que después, Y mientras sus orbes carmesíes se encontraban con aquellos tormentosos ojos azules, llenos de molestia, agregar en tono irónico - Y si no mal recuerdo creo que mencionaron algo sobre mucho descanso y nada de estrés que al parecer tus pequeños oídos no alcanzaron a escuchar.</p><p> </p><p>Una “inocente” burla que termino por ser la gota que rebasó el vaso para una cabreada Jaina que, harta de la insistencia de su esposa e impulsada por sus revolucionadas hormonas, le contesto con dureza: </p><p> </p><p>-Creo que tus enormes orejas hipersensibles fueron las que no alcanzaron escuchar lo que dijo la partera, querida. – destilando un fuerte sarcasmo en cada una de sus palabras, mostrando una expresión severa en sus agraciadas facciones y sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se enrojecieran de puro enojo ante el molesto trato de aquella irritante mujer que parecía no haber entendido lo mucho que no le gustaba estar encerrada y ser tratada como una inútil por estar embarazada.</p><p> </p><p>Un hecho que dejo más que evidente en sus siguientes palabras:</p><p> </p><p> -Porque si mal no recuerdo, ¡casi despertaste a todos los reinos del este dos veces la semana pasada porque tuve una contracción!, ¡Y como era de esperarse, fue una falsa alarma, a pesar de que ya sabias que estas cosas podían suceder y no por eso tenías que hacer un escándalo! – exclamando aquello mientras la señalaba acusadoramente con el dedo, más que hastiada por el comportamiento asfixiante de esa altiva elfa que parecía tener una habilidad innata para convertir un simple contratiempo en una catástrofe colosal…solo esperaba que su pequeña no heredara esas cualidades de su amada, porque ya estas alturas no estaba segura si podría sobrevivir a dos “Sylvanas” sin enloquecer…aunque por lo inquieta que se mostraba, era muy posiblemente que fuera así.  </p><p> </p><p>Mostrándose realmente ofendida por las acusaciones de la peliblanca, en especial el “insulto” sobre sus preciadas orejas, Sylvanas se defendió diciendo:</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Bueno, discúlpame por preocuparme por tu bienestar y por el hecho de que no quiera que mi hija nazca en medio de una conferencia! – haciendo evidente la acida ironía en su voz, como así también el enorme fastidio que le provocaba aquellos constantes reproches, sin poder evitar que sus facciones se tensaran y su ceño se fruncieran ligeramente mientras sus abrasadores ojos seguían fijos en la hechicera.   -</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Preocuparte?, ¡Prácticamente has vigilándome como un halcón todo el tiempo!, ¡O es que acaso crees que no siento tu mirada sobre mi toda la noche! – le contradijo está en el mismo tono exasperado de hace unos instantes, cuestionando las nada sutiles practicas recientes de su esposa para con ella que la hacían sentir como si fuera la siguiente víctima de un siniestro depredador. Solo para seguidamente aclararle de manera tajante - Creo que eso es mucho más que solo “preocuparse” y créeme, estoy harta tener que soportar tus ataques paranoicos cada vez que me duele algo.</p><p> </p><p>Un pesado suspiro de hartazgo escapo de la boca de la forestal ante las fuertes palabras de una furiosa Jaina, a la vez que rodaba los ojos ya por demás disgustada con toda la situación, para después quedarse callada durante unos largos segundos, quizás porque sabía que esas acusaciones eran, para su desgracia, incuestionables.</p><p> </p><p>Solo para después, y sintiendo el peso de la mirada asesina de su esposa sobre ella, decir con fingida indiferencia:</p><p> </p><p>-Creo que la que ahora exagera eres tú, Proudmoore. – teniendo el descaro suficiente para mostrarse absolutamente tranquila y hasta un poco sorprendida por la “agresiva” reacción de la archimaga, que en esos momentos la miraba sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Solo para después, y no contenta con eso, agregar - Pero si quieres ir a esa maldita reunión ve. Ya estoy cansada de perder el tiempo en esto…pero luego no te quejes cuando te duela mucho la espalda por estar sentada todo el día frente a un escritorio – diciendo aquello con algo de fastidio y desinterés, a la desviaba ligeramente la mirada de la aludida mujer. -</p><p> </p><p>Una sorprendida Jaina, sin poder dar crédito ante la inesperada “admisión” de su orgullosa esposa, no tardó en responderle, diciendo:</p><p> </p><p>-Por supuesto, Sylvanas…creo que deberías invertirte algo mejor, porque si piensas que soy tan ingenua como para creerme que tu mágicamente empezaras a comportante como una adulta razonable y dejaras de lado tus ataques paranoicos, estas muy equivocada. – le replico esta con un dejo de ironía y absoluta incredulidad en su voz, a la vez que le obsequiaba una mirada escéptica y para nada amigable que dejaban en claro la nula confianza que le generaban esas palabras.</p><p> </p><p>Poniendo los ojos en blanco, como una clara muestra de su hartazgo, la Banshee le dijo:</p><p> </p><p>-Es enserio, Jaina. – contestándole de una manera que detonaba la seriedad de sus palabras, para después confesarle - Porque, como yo lo veo, es más probable que le enseñe a un murciélago de la plaga a cantar antes que hacerte cambiar de parecer, esposa. – usando un tono sumamente mordaz en sus palabras y sin abandonar esa inquietante actitud condescendiente que había adoptado, como si de alguna forma se resignara a la “terrible" realidad que le tocaba afrontar. Algo que termino de dejar en claro - Es obvio que esta discusión no nos llevara a ningún lado, así que terminemos con esto de una vez.</p><p> </p><p>La peliblanca, al ir aquello, no pudo evitar extrañarse ante la actitud tan “sumisa” y complaciente de su amada, la mujer más desafiante y orgullosa de todo Azeroth. Un detalle que la hubiera alarmado aún más si no se hubiera percatado de lo mucho que su esposa estaba conteniendo el fastidio y disgusto que le provocaba todo aquello por el bien de ambas. Descubriéndolo tal vez por la manera en que sus orejas estaban ligeramente caídas. O quizás por lo tenso de su semblante. Y que termino provocando que esta terminara olvidando su enojo e irritación, para reemplazarlos con una sonrisa amable y comprensiva al dirigirse nuevamente a la forestal:</p><p> </p><p>- Ven aquí, mi amor. – llamándola afectuosamente a la vez que extendía una de sus mano sobre la mesa, apartando los platos de su desayuno ya olvidado, invitándola así a tomar su mano y reducir la distancia entre ellas con una dulce mirada, a la que la conflictuada elfa no pudo evitar ceder al descruzar los brazos de su pecho para después alcanzar la mano de aquella entrañable humana que se había vuelto sin darse cuenta su mayor debilidad.</p><p> </p><p>Solo para que después, y en el momento en que sentía la agradable frialdad de la piel de su esposa entre sus dedos, decirle</p><p> </p><p>– Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber  cuánto te importo y lo mucho que te molesta esta incertidumbre de no saber cuándo será el momento…y mucho que te asusta. Porque a mí también me aterra. – confesando aquello con cruda sinceridad, a la vez que acariciaba suavemente los nudillos de la cazadora que en esos momentos la miraba con un dejo de vergüenza por lo que sabía era frustrante verdad. Para seguidamente , y sin abandonar su cariñosa sonrisa, afirmarle de manera sensata - Pero no siempre podemos tener todo bajo control, ni podemos tener un plan de respaldo para cada cosa que nos ocurra...simplemente nunca se está lo suficientemente preparado para algunas cosas, mi amor.</p><p> </p><p>Dejando que el silencio se apoderara del lugar por unos fugaces instantes para después, y en el momento en que sentía como la mano de su amada se aferraba con más fuerza a la suya, continuar diciendo:</p><p> </p><p>-Pero sé que no tendré que pasar por esto sola. Sé que tú siempre estarás a mi lado y afrontaremos esta nueva aventura juntas…como un equipo –pronunciando aquellas palabras con afecto y seguridad. Dejando una vez más en evidencia que no necesitaba prueba alguna para saber que podía confiar plenamente en la mujer que amaba.</p><p> </p><p>Esbozando una pequeña pero alegre sonrisa, la pensativa elfa le contesto:</p><p> </p><p>-Tienes razón…olvidaba que somos un equipo. – afirmo esta con dejo de afecto en su voz, a la vez que el rojo de sus ojos volvía a brillar con aquella confianza que tanto la caracterizaba. Solo para después, y suspirando completamente derrotada, decir - De acuerdo, sin tanto insistes, eres libre de ir a esa estúpida reunión si quieres… Aunque siempre puedes cambiar de parecer si no te sientes muy bien. Poder sobrevivir esas tediosas horas sin ti –  usando su típico tono sarcástico y sin poder evitar insinuar “inocentemente” las ventajas de descansar en casa, a pesar de saber que su nuevo intento estaba destinado al fracaso.</p><p> </p><p>-Mareas, y dices que yo soy la obstinada – le replico la hechicera con ocurrencia. Solo para que después, y a la vez que le daba un último apretón a la mano de su amada antes de soltarla, esta sintiera a su pequeña patear de una manera que solo ella podía interpretar como un importante mensaje, que no tardo en “transmitir” - Tienes razón, mi pequeña estrella, tu minn'da es un dolor de cabeza es incorregible…pero aun así la queremos – diciendo aquello de manera divertida y cariñosa, mientras frotaba tiernamente su abultado vientre y le dedicaba una mirada cómplice a una “perpleja” Sylvanas.</p><p> </p><p>-Sí que eres buena con los golpes bajo, Proudmoore. No sé por qué me sorprende que pongas a nuestra hija en mi contra– le contesta la forestal, entrecerrando sus ojos y fingiendo sentirse sumamente ofendida por el “cruel” comentario de su esposa, pero sin poder dejar que una pequeña sonrisa la traicionara. Solo para luego de unos segundos decir – Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos, hay una aburrida reunión esperándote – al momento en que se levantaba de su asiento y daba unos cuantos pasos hacia donde se encontraba la peliblanca para después, y dándole el espacio suficiente, ofrecerle educadamente uno de sus brazos para apoyarse en ella, ante el esfuerzo que sabía por ahora eso le causaba. –</p><p> </p><p>Poniendo los ojos en blanco y esbozando una divertida sonrisa la maga se decide por abandonar su asiento, con evidente dificultad y sin poder evitar dejar escapar una queja de disgusto ante la incomodidad que aquello le acarreaba. Algo que su perseverante esposa sabía que intentaría aprovechar en un último intento para disuadirla de su dedición e impidió rápidamente:</p><p> </p><p>-Ni siquiera intentes decir una palabra, Sylvanas. Se lo que pretendes y no funcionara – le advirtió esta de manera severa, al momento en que tomaba el fuerte brazo de la aludida mujer y le dedicaba una mirada un tanto recelosa. -</p><p> </p><p>-No iba a intentar nada. No sé qué cosas extrañas se te ocurren a ti, pequeña maga – le replico esta de forma inocente y con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras la miraba con fingida ignorancia.</p><p> </p><p>-Solo cállate y vámonos, antes de que nuestra hija se quede sin una de sus madres – sentencio la maga de manera terminante, dirigiéndole una mirada cansada y un tanto divertida.</p><p> </p><p>-Como digas, esposa – respondió la forestal, de forma tan irónica como amigable, para después encaminarse tranquilamente a la salida del comedor, listas para comenzar con sus tediosas y “emocionantes” actividades.</p><p> </p><p>Dispuestas a enfrentar juntas lo que le aguardaba ese día…ajenas a lo que los designios de un caprichoso destino les tenían preparado a la vuelta de la esquina.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Al final Jaina había tenido razón. Nunca puedes preveer todo…y menos aún esperar que algún plan salga al pie de la letra.</p><p> </p><p>Ya que ella había creído que sería una reunión como cualquier otra, en donde debatirían y discutirían temas un tanto intranscendentes hasta que alguien pidiera un receso, o hasta que su esposa no pudiera soporta más toda esa “aburrida palabrería”.</p><p> </p><p>Había pensado que, como siempre, habría alguna que otra burla acida de cierto miembro de la Alianza de pocas pulgas para con el jefe de guerra de la Horda que no pasaría a mayores. Ya que, como había aprendido, algunas costumbres nunca se olvidan a pesar de la diplomacia o cualquier sentido de decencia.</p><p> </p><p>Incluso había planificado compartir una agradable charla con su querido “sobrino” Anduin y su hermano, Tandred, aprovechando que se encontrarían en la ciudad, pensando que aquella reunión no podía extenderse más allá de dos horas y que así tendría el tiempo para un almuerzo con ellos antes de continuar con su rutina diaria de trabajo de oficina.</p><p> </p><p>Pero no podría haber estado más equivocada…ya que, al final, había terminado pecando de ingenua una vez más.</p><p> </p><p>Aunque nunca imagino que las cosas terminasen escalando a ese nivel...tal vez porque jamás imagino cual sería la causa de todo de aquel alboroto.</p><p>Y es que incluso ahora, mientras estaba sentada a la cabeza de la mesa de negociaciones junto a su esposa, no podía entender en que momento que estaban debatiendo sobre la expansión de las rutas de comercio fue que todo termino convirtiendo en una verdadera batalla campal.</p><p> </p><p>Y mientras observaba en silencio como el gobernante de Gilenas trataba de matarse a golpes con un enfurecido Nathanos y a los demás líderes se peleaban como perros rabiosos, siendo como siempre el joven rey de Ventormenta el único que trataba de mantener la paz, Jaina no pudo hacer más que respirar hondo y cerrar los ojos, tratando desesperadamente de abstraerse del caos frente a ella que estaba empezando a forzar su paciencia a limites tan peligrosos como insospechados…tal vez porque estaba segura que las cosas se pondrían feas se eso pasaba.</p><p> </p><p>Pero con cada segundo que pasaba escuchando aquella catarata de improperios, que para colmo su “querida esposa” parecía disfrutar, se le hacía más difícil no hartarse todo eso ni aunque contara hasta cien, mientras lidiaba ahora con un creciente dolor de cabeza, producto de los altos niveles de estrés a lo que estaba siendo sometida en ese momento…y que terminaba daba la razón a esa arrogante elfa sobre no haber asistido a esta estúpida reunión.</p><p> </p><p>Solo para que después de haber estado aguantado durante quince minutos consecutivos de ese maldito circo, la peliblanca terminara de perder la paciencia completamente y se dispusiera a terminar con todo de una buena vez.</p><p> </p><p>Pero, cuando estaba a punto de amenazar a todos con enterrarlos bajo una tormenta de nieve si no dejaban de comportarse como niños caprichosos, una fuerte punzada de dolor en su vientre hizo que se atragantara con sus palabras y dejara escapar un pequeño quejido de dolor...a la vez que el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella.</p><p> </p><p>Ya que esta no era como las débiles contracciones de la semana pasada, o los sutiles dolores que había estado experimentando en la última hora. No, esta era una contracción demasiado fuerte que solo podía significar una cosa, que termino de confirmarse en el instante en que sintió algo liquido deslizarse profusamente entre sus piernas…llenándola de pánico.</p><p> </p><p>Su hija se preparaba para nacer en esos instantes.</p><p> </p><p> Algo que no tardó en dar cuenta de ello…o por lo menos intentarlo.</p><p> </p><p>-S-Sylvanas – llamo a su esposa, tratando de mantener la calma lo mejor posible. Solo para ser recibida por el silencio de la aludida mujer, que parecía estar demasiado ocupada con su competencia de insultos como para escucharla.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Sylvanas! – pronunciando por segunda vez el nombre de la elfa con algo de nerviosismo, mientras una de sus manos sostenía su abdomen y su rostro se transformaba en la imagen viva de la impaciencia.</p><p> </p><p>Pero al ver el pequeño charco de líquido transparente que comenzaba a acumularse en sus pies y como su “considera esposa” seguía sin prestarle atención, Jaina no pudo evitar perder completamente los estribos en ese momento:</p><p> </p><p>- ¡SYLVANAS! – gritando con tanta rabia y desesperación el nombre del jefe de guerra que todos los demás presentes se quedaron súbitamente callados y con sus miradas puestas en la causante de aquel potente grito.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡QUE! – respondió la elfa, visiblemente sorprendida.</p><p>-C-Creo que acabo de romper aguas. – declaro esta con un dejo de creciente temor en su voz, pensando que su esposa no tardaría sacarla de la habitación.</p><p> </p><p>Pero recibiendo a cambio, para su sorpresa, un perpetuo silencio por parte de la elfa que se había quedado congelada en su lugar, mirando a Jaina un tanto confundida, como si se hubiera quedado sin reacción alguna.</p><p> </p><p>Algo que la hechicera no tardo en romper, luego de sentir otra dolorosa contracción:</p><p> </p><p>- ¡QUE LA BEBE YA VIENE, MALDITA IDIOTA! – vociferando bruscamente aquello, ya completamente fuera de sí y con una mirada asesina puesta en la mujer frente a ella.</p><p> </p><p>Y que para su suerte termino de hacer reaccionar a la forestal, ahora completamente alterada, que tardo en ladrar órdenes a todos los presentes para después cargar en brazos a su esposa y encaminarse a toda velocidad hacia el ala medica de la fortaleza, sin que la peliblanca pudiera evitar pensar que las cosas no podrían ponerse peor de aquí en adelante…o eso quería creer.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Y como ella era Jaina Proudmoore y el destino parecía no cansarse fastidiarla…por supuesto que las cosas podían ser peor.</p><p> </p><p>No tanto por tener que soportar la incomodidad de las contracciones recurrentes durante varias horas. O tener que fingir una sonrisa ante las palabras de aliento de sus amigos y familiares, a los que en realidad estaba más que agradecida, mientras el dolor en su espalda la estaba matando.</p><p> </p><p>Sino por lo terriblemente insufrible y molesta que se había puesto su esposa en esos momentos.</p><p> </p><p>Ya que desde que había puesto un pie en la habitación de aquel “hospital” no había dejado de escuchar ni por un minuto las continuas quejas de Sylvanas. Y si no era porque estaba discutiendo con la partera, exigiéndole que no le hiciera daño “en ese lugar” cada vez que venía a controlar su estado. Era el molesto recordatorio a todos los que venían estar unos momentos con ella y darle su apoyo, de que no la estresaran demasiado con alguna tontería sentimental. Llegando incluso a casi prohibir que la tocaran.</p><p> </p><p>Aunque eso sí, agradecía que por lo menos no dejara de tomar su mano.</p><p> </p><p>Pero después de casi seis horas, y luego de comprobar que la sutileza no funcionaba con la reina Banshee, la maga decidió que no aguantaría ni por un segundo más esta tortura e iba a dejarlo más que claro…antes de que terminara por cometer un asesinato:</p><p> </p><p>-Sylvanas, tenemos que hablar – manifestó la peliblanca de aspecto cansado, con gran seriedad e impaciencia en su voz, a la vez que sus gélidos orbes azules se fijaban en el rostro de la mujer que estaba sentada al lado izquierdo de su cama, tomando su mano celosamente.  </p><p> </p><p>-¿Qué sucede, Jaina?, ¿Acaso alguien estuvo molestándote, o esa torpe mujer te hizo daño en la última revisión? Porque si es así – le respondió la estoica elfa de manera casi inmediata, para después comenzar a atosigarla con preguntas que hacían más que evidente su “enorme preocupación” para con su esposa.</p><p> </p><p>Solo para que, en cuestión de segundos, y en medio de su salvaje interrogatorio, fuera súbitamente interrumpida por una irritada Jaina:</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Por supuesto que no, Sylvanas! Solo…cállate y escucha. – le replico esta con una expresión dura en su rostro, ya más que cansada de las exageraciones de aquella insufrible mujer. Solo para después, y mientras se pellizcaba el puente de su nariz tratando de evitar un inminente dolor de cabeza, decirle -Mira, te amo y entiendo que estés asustada por todo esto, y lo mucho que quieres que estés bien. Pero sinceramente, ya me estoy cansando de tu maldita paranoia. – destilando curda sinceridad y fastidio en sus palabras, mientras le dedicaba una mirada para nada gentil.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Que!, ¿A qué te refieres, esposa? - - le cuestiono la forestal un tanto alterada, mostrando verdadera confusión por la manera en sus largas orejas se agitaban sutilmente.</p><p> </p><p>-Me refiero… -empezaba a explicarse la hechicera hasta que sus palabras fueron súbitamente cortadas por una nueva contracción, provocando una clara mueca de disgusto en su rostro ante la intensidad de esta, a la vez que llevaba su mano libre su abultado y endurecido vientre en un inútil intento de menguar el dolor que sentía. Y solo para que luego de unos instantes dando largas respiraciones, continuar diciendo - a que, si no te tranquilizas de una buena vez y me dejas tener a este bebe en paz, te convertiré en un cubo de hielo, querida. Ya bastante tengo ahora con las contracciones para tener que seguir soportándote. – al instante en que jalaba bruscamente de la mano de su “amada”, haciendo que quedara a pocos centímetros de su rostro, para sí apreciar mejor la seriedad de sus palabras a través de una mirada que haría temblar hasta el mismísimo rey exánime.</p><p> </p><p>Negándose a admitir la derrota, y menos aún que esa pequeña maga la había intimidado, la reina Banshee se rehusó a quedarse callada. Pero, cuando estaba a punto de contestarle a su esposa, esta fue detenida por la inesperada interrupción de una voz...que “desgraciadamente” se había hecho más que familiar:</p><p> </p><p>-Vaya, ya me estaba preguntando porque estabas tardando tanto en hacerla callar, hija…porque estaba a punto de hacerlo yo. – afirmo Katherine Proudmoore, con su habitual tono sereno y un tanto acido, haciendo su entrada triunfal a la habitación, a la vez que le dedicaba una mirada severa a la autora de tal escándalo.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Madre!, me alegra que hayas podido venir. –dijo una Jaina un tanto sorprendida, mostrándose feliz por la llegada de su madre que en esos instantes veía acercarse a ella. Mientras su arrogante esposa se limitaba a observar en silencio y con un ceño fruncido aquel momento.</p><p> </p><p>-Sabes que no me perdería esto por nada del mundo, hija mía. – le respondió la aludida mujer de cabellos canos y porte elegante, de manera amorosa y segura, al instante en que, ya estando a un lado de la cama donde se encontraba su hija, apartaba maternalmente un mechón de cabello rebelde del rostro de esta y obsequiarle una amable sonrisa. Solo para que en cuestión de segundos su expresión se agriara y dijera– Aunque no me esperaba este…espectáculo de la mismísima jefa de guerra. –  comentando aquello de manera mordaz y con una mirada de puro reproche dirigida a la mencionada elfa.</p><p> </p><p>“Herida” en su orgullo y sin poder evitar seguir mordiéndose la lengua ante aquella provocación, una molesta Sylvanas interrumpió diciendo:</p><p> </p><p>-Yo no llamaría “espectáculo” al preocuparme por mi esposa y mi hija, querida suegra. – replicándole esta con un ácido sarcasmo en sus palabras, a la vez que esbozaba una falsa sonrisa y sus orejas retrocedían agresivamente, como si se tratara de un peligroso depredador a punto de atacar a su agresor.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Preocuparte? Prácticamente la has estado asfixiando a cada segundo con tu exagerada sobreprotección, Windrunner. – le contradijo la matriarca Proudmoore con irritante elocuencia e ironía, mientras miraba desafiantemente a los ojos a la avezada cazadora…sin darle tiempo a una cansada Jaina de intervenir.</p><p> </p><p>-Pues mi “exagera sobreprotección”, se debe a que si Jaina me hubiera escuchado esta mañana quizás mi hija no hubiera terminado casi naciendo en medio de una estúpida reunión a la que dije que no fuera. – le dijo la altiva elfa, casi gruñendo esas palabras. Haciendo más que evidente lo mucho que le molestaba el hecho de que si su esposa no hubiera sido tan terca, podría haberse evitado todo el “espectáculo”.</p><p> </p><p> Un inesperado silencio se hizo en el lugar ante aquella “transcendental revelación”, dejando al antiguo Lord Almirante sin palabras y con una expresión pensativa en sus finas pero avejentadas facciones durante unos largos segundos. Hasta que, y como si se hubiera golpeado de lleno con una preocupante verdad, esta volviera a decir:</p><p> </p><p>-Bueno…aunque me duela decirlo, Sylvanas tiene razón en esto, hija. ¿Por qué se te ocurrió ir a esa reunión en tu estado?, ¿acaso Jilly no te dijo que tenías que descansar y olvidarte del trabajo por unas semanas? – cuestionándole duramente a la peliblanca por su actitud obstinada, mientras le dedicaba una mirada crítica por como rehuía incluso a las recomendaciones de una médica profesional.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Madre! – exclamo una sorprendida Jaina, completamente indignada con el hecho de que hasta su propia madre se pusiera en su contra, y peor aún, terminara por darle la razón a las locuras de una Sylvanas que no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa presumida ante aquella inesperada admisión…como si se tratara de una peligrosa provocación, que no tardo en surtir efecto.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Resoplando furiosa, y decidiendo olvidarse de la presencia de su madre en post de preservar su salud mental, la hastiada archimaga se dirigió duramente a la engreída elfa:</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Por las Mareas, Sylvanas! Solo quiero que por una vez en el día te comportes como una esposa normal, tomes mi mano y dejes de tratar a todos como imbéciles. –  diciendo aquello más como una orden que como una petición, a la vez que le daba un violento apretón a la mano de la aludida mujer que fácilmente podría haber roto los dedos de cualquiera. Solo para que después de unos momentos, y un poco más calmada, confesara - No quiero que me obligues a correrte Sylvanas, porque realmente quiero que estés a mi lado en este momento tan importante…solo tranquilízate un poco. Estaré bien…estaremos bien –pronunciando aquello con cruda sinceridad, a la vez que llevaba su mano libre al rostro de la aturdida Banshee para acariciar suavemente su mejilla y dedicarle una mirada tan dulce como amarga.</p><p> </p><p>Suspirando derrotada, y sin poder evitar sentir angustiante opresión en su pecho ante la tristeza que podía ver reflejado en esos encantadores orbes azules, la forestal le respondió, diciendo:</p><p> </p><p>-Yo…está bien, Jaina. Lo siento – mostrándose arrepentida y sumamente conflictuada. Para después de unos largos segundos de silencio agregar - Creo que…iré a tomar un poco de aire.</p><p> </p><p>-Eso me parece me parece bien, mi amor. – le contesto la hechicera de manera tranquila y amorosa, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente por la mandíbula tensa de su amada. Solo para que luego, y dándole ahora un amistoso apretón a la mano que se aferraba, agregar - Y no te preocupes, te llamare si necesito algo.</p><p> </p><p>Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, y sin más remedio que obedecer a esas palabras, Sylvanas soltó con algo de reticencia su fuerte agarre sobre la mano de la peliblanca para después pararse de su asiento y encaminarse a paso sereno a la salida de la habitación, en medio de un completo silencio y bajo la atenta mirada de las mujeres kultirianas, hasta desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta…tragándose su preciado orgullo.</p><p> </p><p>Y solo para que, al caminar ahora por el pasillo de aquella enfermería, se topara de lleno con su hermana Alleria y su voz llena de irritante ironía:</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Auch hermanita!, lo que sea que te haya dicho Jaina sí que debió dolerte. Ni siquiera te vi así cuando competimos por ver quien tenía la mejor puntería. – le comento la elfa de larga melena dorada y brillante orbes azules, apoyada tranquilamente contra una de las paredes blancas del lugar y con los brazos cruzados, mientras la miraba atentamente como un halcón vigilando a su presa.</p><p> </p><p>Fulminándola con la mirada y haciendo caso omiso a las provocaciones de la rubia, la Banshee  se dispuso a seguir con su camino, buscando alejarse lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar antes “accidentalmente” iniciara un nuevo conflicto por culpa de su odiosa hermana. Pero, en el instante en que disponía a encaminarse al lado contrario del pasillo, la afligida voz de su hermanita Vereesa la detuvo en seco:</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Paso algo malo, Lady Moon? –  le pregunto la joven elfa de cabellos platinados y mirada compasiva, a la vez que se acercaba un poco a donde se encontraba parada la aludida mujer.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvanas, al notar una verdadera preocupación reflejada en los ojos de su pequeña hermana, no pudo atreverse a abandonarla de esa manera sin alguna respuesta, aunque eso implicara que tendría que soportar los ácidos comentarios de Alleria:</p><p> </p><p>-No, pequeña luna. Es solo que…a Jaina le pareció una buena idea que fuera “a tomar un poco de aire”- le respondió esta, tratando de mostrase calmada y de ignorar el hecho que la habían dejado como completa ridícula. Pero sin poder evitar que una pizca de desagrado se hiciera presente en su voz al mencionar la para nada figurada “recomendación” de su esposa…un pequeño detalle no fue para nada desaprovechado por ex capitán forestal de Silvermoon.</p><p> </p><p>-Tal vez fue porque no dejabas de hostigarla ni un segundo, querida hermana. – comentó la rubia con total tranquilidad y sin abandonar su tono burlón, como si aquello que decía fuera la cosa más obvia del universo. Para después, y manteniendo su mirada firme en la oscura cazadora, agregar- Esa mujer sí que tiene paciencia, porque creo que cualquier ya habría enloquecido con tu ataque paranoico.</p><p> </p><p>-Creo que nadie pidió tu opinión aquí, Lady Sun. –le replico con dureza la Banshee, con una expresión tensa en su rostro y sus orbes carmesí ardiendo como brasas incandescentes. Solo para después, y sin poder soportar un minuto más la irritante actitud de su hermana, esta agregara sumamente furiosa - Y créeme cuando te digo que no estoy de humor para soportar alguna de tus patéticas bromas - - prácticamente gruñendo aquellas palabras, a la vez que reducía peligrosamente la distancia con esta, acorralándola contra la pared en la que estaba afirmada.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Pues deberías, Sylvanas. Quizás así dejes de comportarte como una maldita idiota y dejes de estresar a tu esposa que, por si no te enteraste, está a punto de dar a luz. – le sugirió “amablemente” Alleria, en un tono tan acido como desafiante, a la vez que se mostraba orgullosamente erguida frente a su iracunda hermana y manteniendo sus penetrantes ojos azules sobre ella.</p><p> </p><p>En ese instante, y en post de evitar que sus hermanas se mataran a golpes en el pasillo de un hospital, una alarmada Vereesa intervino, diciendo:</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Ella tiene razón, Sylvanas! -  exclamo la peliblanca, al momento en que separaba con algo de esfuerzo a la irascible reina Banshee, procurando alejarla lo más rápido posible de su hermana mayo como de las miradas curiosas a su alrededor. Solo para que luego de unos segundos de silencio, y notando menos tensas a sus hermanas, continuar diciendo- Solo…estamos preocupadas por ti, hermana. Nunca te hemos visto así, perdiendo el control de todo, ni cuando te superaban en una batalla…Estas tan alterada que no te das cuenta que lo mucho que eso afecta a Jaina. - confesando aquello con cruda sinceridad y sus orejas caídas, al punto tal de no poder evitar que se reflejara en su rostro lo mucho que le asustaba el alarmante estado de aquella mujer que siempre supo mostrarse serena en la adversidad y ahora parecía ahogarse un vaso de agua.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvanas, al escuchar esas duras palabras, no pudo hacer más que quedarse en silencio durante unos pocos, pero tensos segundos, como si no encontrara palabras para negar esa afirmación…o se sintiera demasiado avergonzada de sí misma como para atreverse a decir algo. Quizás fue por eso que termino por apartar la mirada de sus hermanas antes de decidirse a romper la afonía reinante, diciendo:</p><p> </p><p>-Es que...no puedo soportar esto. No puedo soportar el tener que ver a Jaina sufriendo de esa manera en frente de mi, mientras lo único que puedo hacer es estar sentada como una inútil tomando su mano y decirle que todo saldrá bien, cuando no estoy segura de eso…ni de nada. – les confesó esta, sumamente contrariada y molesta, mostrando un semblante ensombrecido y una mirada llena de temor y dudas, mientras apretaba sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus uñas no tardaron en penetrar la piel de sus palmas a causa de la terrible frustración la carcomía por dentro.</p><p> </p><p>Visiblemente conmocionadas por lo que acababan de escuchar, y más que nada por la dolorosa vulnerabilidad que mostraba su arrogante hermana, las dos elfas no dudaron en intervenir. Siendo primero una más sosegada Alleria la que tomo primero la palabra:</p><p> </p><p>-Y se volverá peor dentro de poco. Pero tienes que sobreponerte ante eso, si quieres estar a su lado cuanto tu hija llegue a este mundo. – diciendo aquello de manera tan directa como honesta, y mostrando una expresión seria en su rostro. Solo para que después, y como si con ello tratara de hacer que su desastrosa hermana se abriera los ojos de una vez, aclararle - Créeme, te sentirás más que una inútil, pero amenazando a todos y actuando como una loca no hará nada para evitarlo… Ella te necesita, Sylvanas. – pronunciando aquello gran sensatez y con sus ojos fijos en la altiva forestal, cuyas últimas palabras había logrado captar su atención por la forma en que las orejas de esta se levantaban, aunque aún se rehusara a dirigirle la mirada.</p><p> </p><p>Siendo el turno luego de Vereesa en decir:</p><p> </p><p>-Tú crees que no puedes ayudarla, pero te equivocas Lady Moon. –afirmo la peliblanca con seguridad, al momento en que se acercaba unos pasos para tomar del hombro a la aludida mujer en un fraternal gesto de apoyo. Para después, y con una expresión gentil en su rostro, continuar diciendo - No sabes lo mucho que valora el simple hecho que tu estés a su lado, tomando su mano mientras se enfrenta a una de las cosas más dolorosas y aterradora de todas…como lo es el convertirse en madre. – pronunciando esas palabras con una sabiduría y comprensión propias de alguien ya había vivido ese momento, que terminaron por lograr que la estoica elfa fijará sus ojos en la mirada sincera de la peliblanca en el instante agregaba- Y cuando eso ocurra, Jaina necesitará sabe que podrá contar contigo, que estarás a su lado sin importar que…y que trataras de mantener la calma por las dos, aunque tú también estés aterrada. – sin poder evitar un dejo de emoción en su voz, como la melancólica sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios, ante el recuerdo de lo mucho que las palabras y la tranquilizadora presencia de su querido Rhonin le habían ayudado cuando sus hijos nacieron, sosteniéndola como un ancla en medio de una feroz tormenta, a pesar de lo malo que era en disimular lo nervioso él también estaba.</p><p> </p><p>La impasible forestal no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida ante las crudas, pero sinceras, palabras de su hermana menor. Al punto tal que se quedó en silencio durante unos pocos, pero tensos minutos, con una expresión pensativa en sus afiladas facciones, como si tratara de desentrañar el significado oculto de un intrincado enigma.</p><p> </p><p>Solo para después, suspirando pesadamente y esbozando una fugaz sonrisa, dijera: </p><p> </p><p>-Gracias…olvidaba que ustedes tienen más experiencia en esto que yo. – reconoció está con honestidad, mostrándose mucho más serena que hace unos momentos, a pesar del ligero tinte reacio en su voz al tener que admitir que sus “queridas” hermanas, que en esos instantes la observaban tan divertidas como aliviadas, tenían toda la razón.</p><p> </p><p>-Por nada, hermana. Solo intenta no arruinarlo. – le respondió una tranquila Alleria, con un dejo amabilidad en su voz, a la vez que sacudía su cabeza, cansada de tener que solucionar lo “dilemas sentimentales” de su orgullosa hermana.</p><p> </p><p>Un plácido silencio se asentó entre las tres hermanas, durante unos cuantos minutos, hasta que una Vereesa un tanto entusiasmada rompiera aquella afonía, dirigiéndose a Sylvanas para así preguntarle:</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Ya han decidido cómo van a llamarla? – cambiando súbitamente de tema y sin poder evitar mostrar la curiosidad e interés que sentía por saber el nombre de su futura sobrina.</p><p> </p><p>-Aun no, pero…pensé en Lireesa… - le respondió la Banshee, un tanto avergonzada y dubitativa, tanto por la opinión de la peliblanca como por las burlas que podría recibir de cierta rubia descarada. Solo para después, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso a sus hermanas, esta dijera - Es un buen nombre, ¿no creen?</p><p> </p><p>Y siendo Alleria la que respondió por las dos, diciendo:</p><p> </p><p>-Si…es perfecto para un Windrunner. – afirmo la avezada forestal, con gran calma y seguridad, mientras una feliz Vereesa asentía positivamente con su cabeza…y sin las tres hermanas, en ese momento, pudieran evitar esbozar una nostálgica sonrisa ante los entrañables recuerdos y las emociones agridulces que les evocaba el nombre de su madre…quizás por preguntarse si estaría orgullosa de ver en lo que se habían convertido o profundamente decepcionada del todo el daño se habían hecho.</p><p> </p><p>Pero, en ese momento, sus divagaciones son súbitamente interrumpidas por la clara y sosegada voz de la partera, llamando a Sylvanas desde el umbral de la habitación en donde se encontraba su esposa:</p><p> </p><p>-Lady Windrunner…ya es hora. – le informo aquella mujer humana de un poco más de cincuenta años y largos cabellos negros, un tanto canosos, para después desaparecer rápidamente dentro de la habitación.</p><p> </p><p>La Banshee al escuchar esas palabras se apresuró a dirigirse a donde se encontraba su amada esperándola, prácticamente olvidándose de todo lo que la rodeaba. Tanto así que apenas si capto las palabras de ánimo que le brindaban sus hermanas, como la mirada persistente que le dio la matriarca Proudmoore al salir de la habitación, ya que en ese momento solo había una cosa que captaba toda su atención…o mejor dicho una persona, la cual la esperaba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.</p><p> </p><p>Esa misma persona a la cual no tardo en acercarse lo más rápido posible, luego de cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Y que al momento en que se posicionaba al lado izquierdo de su cama, escuchaba decirle:</p><p> </p><p>-Parece que te hizo bien “tomar un poco de aire” – comento una casada Jaina, de manera tan divertida como ingeniosa, pero sin poder evitar vislumbrar un dejo del dolor que sentía ante una reciente contracción.</p><p> </p><p> -Si…Perdóname por ser una perra insufrible- le contesto la elfa con algo de culpa en su voz. Solo para que después, y mostrándose calmada, tomar de manera amorosa una de las manos de la hechicera y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, decirle -Te quiero, Dalah'surfal. – pronunciando aquello con gran afecto y sinceridad, a la vez que entrelazaba firmemente su mano con la de su esposa, transmitiendo con esa simple acción eso que hacía que su corazón inerte quisiera volver a latir y que con palabras era incapaz de transmitir.</p><p> </p><p>-Y yo a ti, mi elfa tonta…te amo. –  respondió la maga con gran cariño y emoción, mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de su amada…sintiendo la seguridad y el cobijo que esta le trasmitía y tanto había anhelado.</p><p> </p><p>Pasando así unos cuantos segundos de calmo silencio, mirándose la una a la otra, hasta que la experimentada medica interviniera, diciendo:</p><p> </p><p>-Bueno Jaina, necesito que te relajes y respires hondo, y cuando cuente hasta tres quiero que comiences a pujar ¿sí? – diciendo aquello de manera amable y paciente, a la vez que se colocaba entre las piernas abiertas de la peliblanca, lista para comenzar el parto. Solo para luego agregar de una forma un tanto burlona – Y no se preocupe, Lady Windrunner, procurare no dañar “su lugar especial”.</p><p> </p><p>Un ocurrente comentario que sirvió para descomprimir un poco la tensión del momento, como para causar vergüenza ajena en cierta hechicera ante las exageraciones de su abochornada esposa. Para luego así, con un poco más de seriedad, la de melena oscura volviera a decir:</p><p> </p><p>-Empecemos…uno, dos… - sentencio esta, a la vez que la cazadora ajustaba su agarre sobre la mano de la maga y le daba una última mirada de aliento, antes de que aquel tortuoso conteo terminase - ¡tres!</p><p> </p><p>Fue entonces, cuando la de orbes café termino de contar, que Jaina dejo escapar un ahogado grito de dolor al momento en que comenzaba a pujar, contrayendo con fuerza su abdomen y empujando hacia abajo, para traer a su ansiada hija a este mundo, mientras se aferraba desesperadamente a la fría mano de la elfa a su lado…que intentaba por todos los medios posibles de mantenerse firme para su amada.</p><p> </p><p>Y para que luego de unos pocos segundos del primer intento, la médica dijera:</p><p> </p><p>-Lo haces bien, Jaina…ahora respira un poco y vamos otra vez. – le indico la pelinegra, mientras se cercioraba de que todo fuera saliendo bien.</p><p> </p><p>Una agitada Jaina se limitó a asentir, a la vez que intentaba controlar tanto su respiración como los intensos dolores que le provocaba las continuas contracciones, bajo la atenta mirada de la estoica forestal que trataba de hacer que su creciente ansiedad y nerviosismo no se notara en su cara o en sus traicioneros oídos.</p><p> </p><p>Solo para que en cuestión de instantes la partera le indicara a la peliblanca que volviera a retomar con su labor, pujando con todas sus fuerzas por segunda vez.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pasando así unos largos y tortuosos minutos, entre angustiosos gritos y agitadas respiraciones, con la hechicera pujando en dos ocasiones más, tratando de sobreponerse al inmenso dolor que la paralizaba y un creciente agotamiento. Siempre aferrándose al firme agarre de su mano…y siempre sintiendo el enrome apoyo que le brindaba su amada con solo un gesto, o una simple mirada.</p><p> </p><p>Hasta que, y luego de haber pujado un total de cuatro veces, la mesurada partera anunciara:</p><p> </p><p>-Vas muy bien, Jaina. Solo necesito que pujes una vez más y todo habrá terminado – mostrándose sumamente concentrada al decir aquello, mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en su paciente y sus manos sostenían ahora gran parte del pequeño cuerpo del bebe.</p><p> </p><p>En ese instante, y dándole a entender que era el momento justo en que su esposa más necesitaba de ella, Sylvanas tomo la palabra, diciendo:</p><p> </p><p>-Tu puedes, Dalah'surfal. Se cuan fuerte eres…y si pudiste lidiar conmigo y mi “preocupación”, entonces todo lo demás será pan comido. – alentando a la maga con palabras dulces y sinceras, sin poder evitar que un dejo de ironía se colara en ellas. Solo para después, y mirándola a los ojos, la elfa afirmara - Estaré aquí, contigo…no estarás sola. – al instante en que afirmaba más su agarre a la ahora temblorosa mano de su amada.</p><p> </p><p>Sumamente exhausta y con su rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo, una adolorida Jaina le contesto:</p><p> </p><p>-C-Creo que es más fácil soportarte a ti que dar a luz…gracias, mi amor – pronunciando esas últimas palabras con gran amor y agradecimiento, como si esa simple promesa fuera suficiente para darle la fuerza y seguridad que necesitaba en esos instantes.</p><p> </p><p>Con un solo asentimiento de su cabeza, la médica alentó una vez más a la hechicera que, tan ansiosa como asustada, puso todo su esfuerzo en ese último movimiento. Pujando con todas sus fuerzas, a la vez que dejaba escapar un ronco grito de dolor…terminando así de traer a su hija al mundo.</p><p> </p><p>Y fue ahí, al ver a la pelinegra recibiendo a su pequeña, que aquellas dos mujeres sintieron una felicidad que nunca pensaron que experimentarían…una que, desgraciadamente, no tardo en cambiar a una terrible angustia en el instante en que se dieron cuenta que la bebe no lloraba y vieron la expresión de marcada preocupación en la avezada partera, que no tardo en decir:</p><p> </p><p>-Esto no es bueno. – sentencio esta, completamente alarmada, al momento en que cortaba rápidamente el cordón umbilical de la recién nacida para cubrirla con una toalla y llevarla a una mesa cercana.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿P-Porque…porque no está llorando? -  pregunto una afligida y cansada Jaina casi al instante, al ver que su hija yacía flácida sobre la pequeña mesa en la que estaba recostada y sin emitir sonido alguno…un detalle que comenzaba a llenarla de un horrible temor.</p><p> </p><p>Y solo para que su pregunta fuera ignorada por la médica, que en esos momentos estaba demasiado concertada masajeando con sus dedos el pequeño pecho de su paciente. Algo que no tardó en hacer que la reina Banshee perdiera todo su control:</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué pasa?, ¡DIGA ALGO! – exclamo Sylvanas, prácticamente gritando esas últimas palabras llenas de miedo e impotencia pura, al instante en que el firme agarre sobre la mano de su esposa comenzaba a fallar.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡No está respirando!, ¡Parece que se aspiró algo de líquido amniótico y se está ahogado! – le respondió la aludida mujer, con evidente molestia y severidad, mientras la mano que tenía sobre el pecho de la recién nacida brillaban con una tenue luz clara, tratando de reanimarla lo más pronto posible…temiendo un desenlace fatal que cernía cada vez más con cada segundo que pasaba esa pequeña sin el vital oxígeno.</p><p> </p><p>La nerviosa peliblanca, al escuchar esas terribles palabras, no pudo evitar ahogarse en la más pura desesperación al sentir que su peor pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo…más que rogar que al cruel destino no le arrebataran al único ser que apreciaba más que su vida:</p><p> </p><p>- ¡P-Por favor, haga que respire!, ¡HAGAN QUE VIVA! – gritó la hechicera completamente descontrolada, en medio de un desgarrador sollozo, mientras observaba impotente y aterrada como la muerte se cernía sobre su hija a cada segundo. Algo que termino por destrozarla, al punto tal que no pudo evitar suplicar desesperada - P-Por favor no me la quiten…no me hagan esto. – pronunciando aquellas palabras con voz quebrada, mientras una de sus manos se aferraba con fuerza al agarre de su esposa y la otra apretujaba violentamente la capa de esta.  </p><p> </p><p>Fue en ese momento en que Sylvanas, en todos sus siglos de crueles guerras y sanguinarias batallas, se sintió absolutamente desbordada…no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. Tan paralizada por el miedo y la angustia, que sentía que se asfixiaba. Tan perdida que solo podía mirar como una inútil como su pequeña pendía de un hilo frente a ella, sintiendo las amargas lágrimas de su esposa humedeciendo sus ropas mientras la consolaba contra su pecho, como el creciente dolor en su corazón marchito que no hacía más volverse insoportable con cada segundo que pasaba sin escuchar nada más que silencio…haciendo que le fuera inevitable pensar que estaba a punto de perder la razón de su felicidad…que volverían a quitarle lo que más amaba, sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo.</p><p> </p><p>Y cuando los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y la falta de respuestas comenzaban a tornarse critica, al grado tal que hasta aquella perseverante pelinegra estaba perdiendo las esperanzas ante la extrema palidez de la recién nacida…esta, sorpresivamente comenzó a llorar, al principio como un sollozo casi inaudible, para luego convertirse en un llanto estridente y vivaz, a la vez que comenzaba a moverse inquieta y su piel se tornaba de un color saludable. Trayendo un gran alivio tanto a la médica como a sus madres, en especial a cierta elfa no-muerta…que en esos instantes estaba más que segura que ese llanto un tanto chillón, era la cosa más hermosa que había escuchado en su “vida”.</p><p> </p><p>Su hija vivía. Ella estaba bien…aún seguía a su lado.</p><p> </p><p>Y en cuestión de minutos habían pasado de lágrimas de angustia, a unas de felicidad. Habían pasado de la desesperación más absoluta, al desahogo más ansiado…y lo que era más importante, ahora tenían a su pequeña estrella entre sus brazos.</p><p> </p><p>Algo que debía hacer que dejara de sentirse aterrada. Que el hecho de ver en esos momentos como Jaina acunaba emocionada a su hija, mientras le hablaba con ternura y una mirada de adoración en sus ojos, haría que Sylvanas dejara de sentir esa opresiva sensación en su pecho.</p><p> </p><p>Porque su pequeña ya estaba bien y no había nada que temer…o eso quería creer.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Pero lo cierto fue que no pudo hacerlo. No pudo dejar de sentirse angustiada ni preocupada.</p><p> </p><p>No pudo dejar de sentirse terriblemente frustrada o molesta consigo misma por no haber podido hacer nada por su hija o su amada cuando más la necesitaban.</p><p> </p><p>Pero más que nada, no pudo hacer ese profundo miedo dejara de rondar en su mente, como un cruel depredador jugando con su presa.</p><p> </p><p>El temor a perderlo todo, el mismo que la había paralizado…y ahora le impedía disfrutar del momento más feliz de su maldita existencia.</p><p> </p><p>Y es que, luego del angustiante momento y que la médica se cerciorar de que la bebe estuviera bien, la Banshee paso las siguientes dos horas teniendo que aparentar tranquilidad, bajo una máscara de impasible indiferencia, como forzar pequeñas sonrisas de felicidad frente a todos los que habían venido conocer al nuevo integrante de su familia.</p><p> </p><p>Desde una orgullosa abuela que la miraba con puro amor. Hasta sus emocionados primos, tíos y tías, tanto de sangre como del corazón, que ya “discutían” sobre cuál de ellos sería el preferido de su sobrina. Incluso hasta el gruñón de Nathanos parecía mostrarse a su manera “interesado” por la situación, observando todo desde el umbral de la puerta, al igual que sus forestales oscuras que en esos momentos les era dificil no apartar sus miradas curiosas de aquel tierna imagen.</p><p> </p><p>Todos fascinados con esa adorable pequeña. Todos dándole sus felicitaciones tanto a ella como una Jaina que, a pesar del evidente cansancio de su semblante, no cabía de la felicidad. Tanto que casi nunca se separó de aquella dulce infante, buscando siempre tenerla cerca o meciéndola entre sus brazos, como si temiera que alguien quisiera arrancarla de su lado.</p><p> </p><p>Todo mientras ella observaba desde una distancia prudencial, parada cerca de la ventana de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda y mostrando una postura de aparente serenidad. Siempre distante y tratando de hacer que el leve temblor de sus manos no se notara, o que sus orejas se mantuvieran lo más rectas posible y no se pegaran contra su cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>Y siendo solo cuando ya todos se había ido, y solo estaban ella y su esposa en la habitación, fue que la elfa abandono su lugar junto a la ventana, para acercarse hacia la cama donde se encontraba la hechicera, a la vez que decía:</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Cómo te sientes, esposa? –  preguntando aquello con un dejo amabilidad en su voz, mientras sus orbes rojizos observaban con atención a su amada mecer suavemente a su hija, que en esos momentos se había quedado dormida.</p><p> </p><p>-Bueno…prácticamente acabo de hacer que algo del tamaño de una sandía pasara por un agujero del tamaño de un limón, además claro de que casi morir de angustia y tener que lidiar con mi exagerada esposa en el proceso…pero por lo demás, estoy bien – le respondió la peliblanca en voz baja, de forma tan amena como irónica, y sin poder evitar dejar que su felicidad se reflejara a través de sus encendidos ojos azules como en su sonrisa cansada.</p><p> </p><p>-Es bueno saberlo. Prácticamente no lo había notado. – le replico la forestal en un tono igual de divertido, a la vez que acomodaba delicadamente con una de sus manos unos cuantos mechones del cabello ahora despeinado de la maga.</p><p> </p><p>Solo para luego de unos instantes de silencio, y dejando escapar un aliviado suspiro, la hechicera dijera:</p><p> </p><p>-Es hermosa. – pronunciando aquellas palabras con gran dulzura, mientras miraba a su hija con esa misma adoración con que lo había hecho desde la primera vez que la había tenido en sus brazos. Solo para que después de unos segundos, y fijando ahora sus ojos en la mujer frente a ella, afirmar con liviandad- Tiene tus orejas. – como si aquello no fuera una gran obviedad y sin poder evitar que sus dedos rozasen sutilmente una de esas pequeñas orejas de elfo.</p><p> </p><p>-Pero tiene tu sonrisa y el color de tus ojos. Eso quiere decir que tenía razón cuando te dije que mi hija sería una copia tuya, Proudmoore – le rebatió la Banshee sin poder evitar un poco de su típico sarcasmo, pero que en nada opacaba la alegría con lo decía, mientras la mano que estaba sobre los níveos cabellos de su esposa ahora acariciaba suavemente una de sus mejillas.</p><p> </p><p>Sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza ante el “desvergonzado” comentario de la cazadora, una cansada Jaina le ordeno:</p><p> </p><p>-Ven aquí y cállate. – dibujando una afectos sonrisa en sus labios, a la vez que se corría unos pocos centímetros para darle lugar a su amada junto a ella.</p><p> </p><p>“Resignada” a su destino, Sylvanas hizo caso sin oposición alguna a la demanda de su esposa, sentándose del lado derecho del borde de la cama y acurrucarse junto a ella. Solo para después observar en silencio a su hija dormir plácidamente en los brazos de la hechicera.</p><p> </p><p>Pasando así unos cuantos minutos en agradable calma, la una junto a la otra, disfrutando de la presencia su “pequeña estrella”. Hasta que la elfa decidiera romper con aquella afonía, diciendo:</p><p> </p><p>-Aún no hemos decidido que nombre ponerle. – comento esta, de manera tranquila y serena, mientras sus ojos observaban con calidez a esa dulce pequeña, y sin poder evitar que en su rostro se vislumbrara pequeña sonrisa. Solo para después agregar con una pizca de ironía - Y dudo que a la “feliz abuela” le agrade llamar a su nieta “niña o pequeña”.</p><p> </p><p>La peliblanca, al escuchar eso, asintió levemente con su cabeza para luego decir:</p><p> </p><p>-Es verdad. He estado pensando sobre eso y, solo es una corazonada, pero… ¿porque no llamarla Lireesa? – le propuso esta “inocentemente”, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa cómplice la traicionara al poder prácticamente sentir el ceño fruncido de la estoica elfa en su cara.</p><p> </p><p>-Algo me dice que conozco bien a esa “corazonada” tuya, esposa. – le replico la forestal, completamente descreída de las palabras de su ingeniosa esposa. Para después agregar con algo de fastidio - Belore, esas dos sí que son unas boconas. – en alusión a sus “queridas” hermanas y su habilidad para entrometerse en donde no las llamaban.</p><p> </p><p>-Pero, aun así, me parece un buen nombre. – afirmo con seguridad la maga, mostrándose más que a gusto con aquel nombre. Solo para que después, y fijando ahora sus orbes azulados en la mujer a su lado, insinuar con cierta inquietud -A no ser…que te incomode.</p><p> </p><p>Un pequeño momento de silencio se hizo entre las dos mujeres hasta que, y negando con la cabeza, la pensativa forestal dijera:</p><p> </p><p>-No, Lireesa está bien. Es el nombre de alguien fuerte…y algo me dice que esta niña es muy fuerte. – asegurando aquello con gran convicción y una sonrisa un tanto nostálgica en su rostro, a la vez que dirigía una de sus manos sobre la durmiente bebe, con la clara intención de tocarla. Pero solo para que al final la elfa terminara por rozar las yemas de sus dedos contra las mantas claras de algodón que envolvían el pequeño cuerpo de esta, y sin poder evitar hacer una mueca de amarga frustración ante el nuevo intento fallido de tocar a su propia hija.</p><p> </p><p>Un llamativo detalle que no pasó desapercibido para la avispada hechicera que, extrañada por la actitud distante y hasta algo fría que había mostrado su esposa, no tardó en hacer evidente su creciente preocupación:</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Estas bien, Sylvanas?, ¿Acaso…hay algo que te está molestando? – pregunto esta, notablemente curiosa, mientras esperaba a que la aludida mujer respondiera. Solo para recibir un inquietante silencio como respuesta que, junto a la forma en que las orejas de su amada se pegaban contra su cabeza, la hicieron insistir sin dudarlo. - Sylvanas por favor. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea.</p><p> </p><p>La estoica cazadora, al percibir la cruda angustia en la voz de su querida maga, no pudo evitar que su férrea resistencia terminara por desmoronarse, para después, y suspirando pesadamente, confesarle:</p><p> </p><p>-Yo…tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de perderla. Y no quiero eso…no quiero que vuelvan a quitarme lo más amo. – decía aquello con sinceridad y enorme aflicción, mostrando una vulnerabilidad tan grande que hizo doler el corazón de la peliblanca, que la miraba con una profunda preocupación y empatía - Estaba tan aterrada en ese momento, nunca me había sentido así…como una maldita inútil. Y ahora me da miedo hasta tocarla, porque…no quiero hacerle daño – admitió la orgullosa mujer, haciendo más que evidente la impotencia que aun la embargaban como también lo mucho que la mortificaba la sola idea de dañar a su hija.</p><p> </p><p>Jaina guardo silencio por unos instantes, luego de aquella dolorosa confesión, hasta que, y habiendo reflexionado profundamente lo que acababa de oír, se dirigiera a la forestal, diciendo:</p><p> </p><p>-Te entiendo, mi amor…yo también me sentí así. Es más, hace mucho tiempo que no me había sentido tan asustada y desesperada. – admitió la maga, con una compresión tan cruda que dolía, y sin poder evitar que un dejo de profunda angustia se reflejara en sus ojos en ese instante.  Pero solo para que, luego de unos fugaces segundos, esta afirmara con gran fervor y confianza- Pero, ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Ella está aquí, con nosotros…y nada ni nadie nos la quitara de nuestro lado.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvanas solo atino a asentir con la cabeza al notar el fuerte entusiasmo y convicción tanto en la voz como en el rostro de su amada, que no tardo en tomar nuevamente la palabra:</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Entonces porque no la cargas? Creo que nuestra pequeña Lireesa quiere conocer a su minn'da. – le propuso la peliblanca de manera convincente y alegre, a la vez que le dedicaba una mirada llena de amor. Solo para que, al notar la duda y el persistente temor de su esposa, agregar en un tono tan divertido y como amable – Y no te preocupes, querida. Estamos solas, eso quiere decir que nadie sabrá lo asquerosamente sentimental que eres.</p><p> </p><p>Suspirando derrotada, la altiva mujer le contesto:</p><p> </p><p>-De acuerdo, esposa. – pronunciando esas palabras con un dejo de ansiedad, para que luego de unos segundos la hechicera pusiera a la recién nacida entre sus brazos, causando que esta despertara de su siesta.</p><p> </p><p>Y siendo en el instante en que vio los vivaces orbes azules de su hija fijarse en ella, no pudo evitar sentir algo cálido y doloroso en su pecho. Algo tan agradable como intenso, que hizo que su voz se llenara de una cruda emoción al decir:</p><p> </p><p>-Hola, pequeña revoltosa. Sí que nos diste un gran susto, ¿sabes? – le decía la elfa de manera tierna y cariñosa, mientras acunaba cuidadosamente a aquella entrañable niña de cabellos rubios platinados en sus brazos, la cual la miraba con inocente curiosidad en sus ojos. Y que no hizo más por conmover enormemente a su torpe madre - No sabes lo feliz que me haces…tú y tu linda madre. – confesando aquello con sentida sinceridad y enorme alegría, provocando que su hija comenzara mover inquietamente sus pequeños brazos y esbozara una pequeña sonrisa, como si reconociera a la dueña de aquella particular voz, la cual no pudo evitar quebrarse al ver aquello - Yo… te protegeré hasta el último día de mi existencia…Te amo-  haciendo esa importante promesa con sonrisa llena de amor y en medio de un sollozo ahogado, al momento en que varias lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse sobre su rostro. Lagrimas que, a diferencia de las dolorosas marcas negras que decoraban sus pómulos, eran de pura felicidad.</p><p> </p><p>Visiblemente conmovida ante aquella tierna escena, Jaina no pudo evitar decir:</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Mareas, Sylvanas!, creo que me equivoque. Serás una madre terrible…Pero seremos terribles juntas. – afirmo la maga de manera afectuosa y un tanto ocurrente, y sin poder evitar que sus ojos se empañar de lágrimas. A la vez que se apoyaba cansada en el hombro izquierdo de su amada y esbozaba una sonrisa cómplice ante la nueva aventura que les aguardaba.</p><p> </p><p>Y es que, si de algo podían estar completamente seguras aquellas mujeres, en esos momentos, es que este se había convertido en el día más feliz de sus vidas y que el destino, asi de imprevisible, podía ser tan cruel como benévolo…además claro, de que nunca se estaba lo suficientemente preparada para convertirse en madres…y menos de un hermoso e inoportuno milagro.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sii...al final converti esto en una serie. La verdad no esperaba que gustara tanto la idea en si y el primer fic (quizas porque mi humor es horrible o no se xD) Pero espero que esta segunda parte les sea tambien de su agrado. (y si es  un "poquito" mas largo que el anterior...creo que me inspire)</p><p>Tambien decir que ire actualizando la seria cada tanto (o cada vez que pueda) porque quiero seguir con el capitulo de mi otra historia "Ash Crow" (tambien es un sylvainas por si les interesa)</p><p>Como siempre todos los comentarios seran bienvenidos y gracias a todos por su apoyo, realmente los valoro mucho.</p><p>PD: Habia tanta ternura que no pude evitar el drama </p><p>Saludos :D :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>